Disseminated Mycobacterium Avium Complex (MAC) disease is the most common bacterial infection occurring in patients with AIDS. The study is designed to compare the efficacy of clarithromycin alone versus clarithromycin plus rifabutin versus rifabutin alone for the prevention of MAC bacteremia or disseminated MAC disease.